Radio resources in a wireless packet data service network are scarce. When a data-centric mobile device continues to negotiate with the network infrastructure for establishing a data session even after it receives certain reject codes, such repeated attempts can contribute to an increase in the signaling load in the network whereby the overall performance of the network may be negatively impacted.